Severus Snape Smutfest
by wrestlefan4
Summary: REQUEST based fics. Give me your sexy requests with Snape, and I will write them! See fic for more details.


Severus Snape Smutfest

Request any Severus Snape pairing, any kink, almost anything goes. Be as specific or vague as you want.

Will not write: Snape/underage. If you wish to pick Snape/Harry for example, Harry will have to be of age, OR Harry may visit teen Snape in the past. Basically, no child/adult because that's ew.

How to request—leave a review with your request as such:

Pairing:

Who tops/bottoms:

Kink:

Anything else:

Now, on with the first.

-x-x-x-x-x-

For: wrestlefan4

Pairing: Lucius/Snape

Happy Christmas, Malfoy

Lucius fine robes swept around him as he strode down the hallway towards one of the many guest rooms in the manor. It was rare that they were used, but this holiday break there was a single occupant. Lucius had invited seventh year student Severus Snape to spend Christmas break with him. He had always been drawn to the boy, and the boy was now becoming a man. Lucius had known Severus for a few years during school, and after he'd graduated he had written to him to keep in touch. It was true Lucius had dark intentions on his mind, wanting Snape to eventually join the group of pureblood elitists that Lucius had become loyal to. This morning however, this was not on Lucius' mind.

It was Christmas morning, and Lucius wanted a gift from Severus. Beneath his robe Lucius' morning erection twitched inside the confines of silk, throbbing deliciously between his pale thighs and needing to be sated. He had nothing too bad on his mind, he just wanted to watch Severus, who no doubt would have the same problem and need to take care of this morning.

Lucius opened the door to Severus' room, finding the small young man curled into a tight ball of covers, his greasy head just poking out and resting against the pillow. Lucius scooted an ornate chair towards the bed, its thick wood-clawed feet making a lot of noise as he dragged them deliberately across the marble flooring. Severus jerked awake quickly, scrambling to the opposite side of the bed and grabbing his wand from his nightstand. He aimed it wild-eyed at the direction of the noise, before letting out a breath of relief that it was only Lucius. The boy was always so uptight, always on the defensive.

Lucius lowered himself into his chair, looking down his pointed nose at Snape who was cursing.

"...know better than to sneak up on me Lucius..." Severus was ranting with a frown of irritation and his thick brows drawn angrily. He laid his wand back down on the ornate table beside his bed. "What—what are you doing, Lucius?" Severus asked turning back to Lucius, fidgeting a little, clearly uncomfortable with the way Lucius was looking at him like a cat with narrowed eyes and devious grin.

"It's Christmas." Lucius stated, as if that was a clear explanation.

"Is it?" Severus said acidly. "Seems like any other miserable day of the week to me. I suppose you expect me to wish you a Happy Christmas?" Severus glared at Lucius, unable to stop from doing so. He hated Christmas. It had never been anything special in his house, and in fact had usually been a source of extra turmoil that was certainly not needed. His mother would want to get him something small for Christmas, and his father would argue that the money ought not to be wasted on such ridiculous things as toys, or when Severus was older, the much needed new underpants.

"You're magic." Tobias had taunted his wife in a booming voice, in his usual sour, hateful mood. "Why don't you magic up some toys for the little cunt?"

Eileen's dark chasm eyes would cut towards the fireplace, upon the mantle where her wand laid in pieces. A row would break loose like a raging storm.

"Oh Severus, it would be a very happy Christmas if you would give me this one gift. Really, a very small and simple gift." Lucius drawled, ignoring the bite in Severus' words and the unhappiness etched onto his sallow face.

Lucius watched from beneath his lashes as Severus' looked down at his hands, which twisted themselves nervously in the coils of his black hair, which were especially oily from a nights sleep. Lucius could see the tops of Severus' cheeks burning—the boy was embarrassed. Lucius found this to be extremely arousing, and his cock gave a strong twitch in response.

"Mmm..." Lucius purred, which cause Snape to glace up.

"I don't have anything." Severus said quietly, his voice barely able to be heard. "You know that."

"But you do, my dear." Lucius voice was low, seductive, he saw the glint in Severus' unobtainable dark eyes, and the small shiver that coursed through him at the velvet lick of Lucius voice. "It's morning, my dear Severus. I'm sure you've been visited by some ah...interesting dreams, perhaps some which have left you...in need..."

Severus' blush grew deeper. He gave an annoyed snort.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. All of my dreams are unpleasant and certainly not...conductive to such...physiological manifestations of...lust."

Lucius laughed, partly because "physiological manifestation of lust" was the longest and most complex way of stating "erection" that he had ever heard, and secondly because Severus had such a hard time saying the word "lust".

"The only need I have is to wash my hair and be dressed." Severus continued, throwing his covers away to reveal a dingy nightshirt, which he was also embarrassed at. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

"You will do no such thing." Lucius demanded. "You look simply ravishing." Lucius took in Severus' hair, clumped from sleep and thick with the boys oil. His face too was slick and shiny, his cheek bones, forehead, and nose greasily highlighted. Severus was sneering at him, his discolored and crooked teeth peeking out as they sat large and haphazardly against his lower lip.

"You're mad." Severus snipped. "Completely-"

Severus words died when Lucius hand slipped between the open flaps of his ornate robes, stroking the silk of his briefs against his demanding flesh. Lucius moaned lowly, and languidly arched up against his own hand, his body wanting more of the pleasing friction.

"Do you see..." Lucius asked breathlessly. "...what you're doing to me?"

Severus swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't ever seen another man touch himself, and especially not on account of anything Severus had done to inspire lust into another human being. The very thought of this was bitterly humorous to him. Severus had no illusions about his unfortunate appearance, and he was certainly no flirt or tease. He would have no idea how to be either of those things, nor had he even thought it possible for him to accomplish such things. He was as inept sexually as he was socially.

"I see you are masturbating, and for some unknown reason have decided to do so in my presence."

"Oh—" Lucius growled, leaning forward. "Say it again, dear Severus. Such words sound erotic and so beautifully filthy when you wrap your voice around them. Say it again—that word-slowly."

Severus hesitated. This was just—certainly-very-horribly awkward. Lucius sat forward in his chair, hands urgently gripping the arm rests, his eyes lidded with his lust, his tongue darting wetly to skim over his pale, lovely lips. Severus squirmed, his hands gripping into the sheets as he was conscious of his own blood beginning to pump a bit faster.

"Masturbate." Severus said, dragging out the sound of it slowly as Lucius had asked.

"Mmnn...ah yes. So very lovely Severus. That's what I want from you. I want you to touch yourself for me."

"Wh—what? Lucius! You might like to parade your pole around and stroke it for others to observe, but I certainly do not! Those things are—are—private!" Severus gathered a wad of blankets into his lap.

"Stop being such a prude, Merlin!" Lucius waved his hand, causing the blankets to fly off of Snape's bed. Of course, the younger man could have summoned them back had he really wanted to. Severus glared. "You may not be acquainted with such a notion, but I do enjoy looking at you, very much."

Severus snorted.

"Not all of us can be as beautiful and flawless as I am." Lucius went on, showcasing his modesty. "I realize I am very fortunate to have been born so lovely. However, not all of us are attracted to such. Sometimes we are attracted to things that are dark, untouched, unobtainable, fascinating layer upon layer, topped with the harshness of reality which is thin, pale, grimy when we dig our fingers in, but still we can't see through it. That is you, Severus."

Lucius parted his robes, letting the fabric fall to either side of his splayed legs. His erection made a defined bulge, which he began to stroke once more, first squeezing the outlined sack and then tracing up the curvature of his hidden shaft, before pinching the defined outline of the tip, and stroking the taught material against the sensitive head. Once again his hips arched up into his own touch, his head lulled back against the ornate chair and his mouth fell omitting a small, choked sound.

Severus was stiffening, he couldn't help it at the beautiful sight before him. He would have had to have been dead not to respond. Severus bit his lip, feeling the urge to stroke himself too. Damn Lucius for being so seductive and beautiful, and simply pornographic.

Severus slipped his hand beneath his nightshirt, stroking his hardening length, not meeting Lucius eyes that he could feel watching him.

"Aahhh...yes Severus." Lucius sighed.

Severus dared to peek up at the blond, who had discontinued touching himself and was once more gripping the arms of the chair as he watched Severus with eyes that positively burned with the fire of his lust. Severus continued touching himself beneath the graying fabric, surprised at how hard Lucius' intense gaze was making him.

"Merlin's beard, Severus." Lucius said, his eyes watching Severus' toes curl against the marble floor with his stroking, the long, thin legs begin to relax, and the large arousal distorted the fabric of Severus' nightshirt. Obvioiusly, Severus was well endowed in a place far south of his unusually large nose. "I have to see it, Severus. Let me see how big and beautiful." Lucius mouth was watering, he needed to see it, it would be a travesty if he couldn't.

Severus' cheeks were burning hot again at Lucius words. Severus had never imagined himself to be anything other than average sized, though he hadn't any references to compare himself to. He couldn't possibly believe he was built any better of than other men, when he was so small and thin, and unimpressive in every other aspect of his anatomy. Hesitantly, Severus toyed with the bottom of his nightshirt, watching the thick head of his cock prod against it.

"Am I, really?" He asked quietly.

"Fuck yes, Severus. Let me see it, I simply must!"

With trembling hands, Severus slid his nightshirt slowly up, the fabric bunching and catching around his erection before he pulled the night shirt off and tossed it away. His cock bobbed freely and stood proudly. Severus fought the urge to cover himself. Lucius gasped and uttered a string of words that sounded so very improper coming from him, as if the sight of Severus had erased away the many years of Lucius' elite grooming and left him as salty as any man swearing on a corner in Spinners End.

Lucius' eyes roamed over and over the erected length of Severus Snape, so very tall and proud, shaft thick and head swollen—it was quite the contrast with Severus' underfed frame, his thin and spindly arms and legs, his jutting hip bones, and outline of his ribcage. His cock was certainly healthy, its circumference larger than his frail looking wrist, and almost the length of his forearm.

"Touch." Lucius said, surprising himself that he could speak at all.

Severus did, wrapping his hand around his thick shaft and stroking himself, stopping at the top to tease his fingers around his head and then back down. For many moments Lucius watched Severus, entranced. The dark-haired boy seemed to be entranced by himself as well. Severus had leaned over his own cock, intently watching himself, so closely that his nose almost touched the tip. Lucius mouth went dry. Severus could very easily...

"S-Severus..." Lucius moaned out. "Severus...taste yourself."

Lucius expected more of a protest, but there was none. Severus' tongue swept wetly over the head of his cock, making the flesh twitch in the grip of his hand as he continued to stroke and lick. Lucius shivered, his body on fire with lust as he stroked himself too, hardly able to stand the confines of his silk underpants much longer. It was clear to Lucius that Severus had licked himself before—the boy knew what he was doing. Lucius mind was running away with him, wondering how much of himself Severus could take, imagining the young man doubled over in a tight ball with every last bit of that tremendous cock down his throat. As if Severus had sensed Lucius' silent, frantic, wondering, he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked his head into his mouth, closing his eyes at how good it felt, not caring anymore that Lucius was watching him—in fact, enjoying it.

Lucius flicked his hand towards Severus, causing the tangles of greasy locks to gather and tie up at the back of Snape's neck. Lucius wanted nothing blocking his view of this delicious show. Next came Lucius' silk briefs—as much as he loved the feel of the fabric straining against him, he could simply stand it no longer. His own rock-hardness bobbed free, and he sighed and shivered as the air hit it.

"M-more..." Lucius stammered, stroking himself and arching up when Severus leaned further, the thick flesh slowly disappearing into Severus' greedy mouth and down his throat expertly. Lucius heard Severus' muffled whine around his cock, and Severus' eyes squeezed shut and his toes curled hard against the floor with the pleasure he gave himself. Lucius had never been so completely impressed or aroused in his entire life—Severus had swallowed down all but about about an inch of it—how he could swallow something so large without choking on it—and it being his own—Lucius expressed his approval loudly, but with nothing as coherent as words. Still, Lucius was a greedy man. He watched Severus bob up and down his length, hollowing his cheeks, but he had to have just a bit more—just that last bit that Severus' amazing flexibility and skill could not quite bring him to.

Lucius went quickly to Severus balled up form, his hand gripping and pumping his own cock, still. His other hand buried into Severus' slick locks and helped Severus none too gently downward, pushing at the back of Severus' head to get the last bit of his cock down his throat—and it was. Severus' was completely sheathed inside himself, his lips stretched around the thick girth, his nose pressed into his balls. Lucius couldn't hold out much longer—he was sure he would never see a more erotic thing, ever. He continued with his hand in Severus' hair, pushing him the extra bit down each time, urging the bobbing rhythm on at a faster pace as he stroked his own pre-leaking cock in time.

Severus came hard on an upward stroke, his mouth still full of his own head as his load emptied against his licking tongue and down his wonderfully aching throat. Lucius hand remained in Severus' hair as Severus let his head slide free of his mouth, a thick strand of pearly cum sliding between lips and twitching tip. Severus licked his swollen lips, Lucius pumped frantically at himself, and then shoved Severus' mouth onto the head of his own cock as he erupted uncontrollably, filling Severus up with another heavy load. Severus sucked at Lucius' spasming head, greedily taking and coaxing out the last spilling drops. He lathed his tongue against the flesh, licking all of the sticky release from the softening flesh. Lucius was incoherent, moaned curses along with repetition of Severus' name as his knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor weakly. Severus turned back to his own cock which had finished leaking, and licked away the last of his own juices.

Severus reached over and grabbed his nightshirt, sliding it on and stretching his back, his spine giving a relieving crackle. He rubbed at a kink in his neck, and then looked down at Lucius who was now lying on the floor in a fetal position, his eyes nearly closed. Severus poked the blond with his toe.

"Lucius?" Severus prodded him again, this time harder. "Lucius...are you alright?"

"Mmmnn..." Lucius response was noncommittal, and fairly comatose.

Severus grinned wickedly.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy."


End file.
